


Get your hands off my lover!

by thevamps5sos56



Series: DMMD One-shots [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Noiz, Crying Seragaki Aoba, M/M, Noiz Can Feel, Scared Aoba, Sexual Harassment, possessive kiss, protective Noiz, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: Aoba goes to a work party with Noiz and one of Noiz's co-workers won't leave Aoba alone when Noiz goes to talk to Theo. When Noiz notices what is happening a rage is set off in his gut and he puts the creep in his place.Aoba is so scared and for some unknown reason, scrap isn't working on this guy.When it's in italics that's them speaking in german. When it's not italics they are speaking Japanese obviously. Bold is Desire speaking to Aoba in his head.





	Get your hands off my lover!

**Aoba's P.O.V**

I tighten my ponytail when we get on the elevator and I smile nervously at Noiz. "Babe, what if they don't understand my German?" I have learned a lot but I'm not fluent in the language and it sounds awful. 

"I'll be with you most of the night, if you need help I'll help you." I sigh and Noiz grabs my hand. He kisses my knuckles and I blush. I wrap my fingers around his hand and he smiles at me. 

"I wish you could be with me the whole night," I whisper into his ear and he smirks. 

"Why's that, Liebe?" I smack his shoulder with my free hand and blush. 

"Perverted Brat, because I get nervous around some of these people. Especially Brandt he's fucking creepy and you know it." Noiz grits his teeth and I sigh. 

"I don't care who I am talking to if he comes up to you, run over to me." Noiz looks into my eyes when he says this and the elevator finally comes to a stop at the floor. 

"This elevator is slow." I point out and we step off of it together. Noiz turns to me and gives me a quick peck and I blush. He grabs my hand and we walk into the dining hall where the party is being held. I am immediately overwhelmed by how many people are in the room and I cling onto Noiz. We walk into the room and I take a deep breath. Noiz starts talking to coworkers and I smile as he starts speaking in German. It's sexy. I start paying attention and I try to understand what they are saying. 

"_Yeah, he is cute!" _I blush, understanding what Noiz just said and I shake my head. "_Yes, you are, my love." _I glare lovingly up at him and he chuckles. 

"_Why are we talking about me?"_ I ask embarrassed by my german and the woman in front of us smiles.

"_Because the look on your face when he started talking was of pure love." _I feel my face heat up even more and I laugh. I take a deep breath and gasp at the amazing smell coming from the food table. 

"_Are you hungry?"_ Noiz asks and I nod. "_Go get something to eat, I have to go talk to Theo._" 

"_Okay." _ Noiz kisses my cheek and I smile. I walk off towards the table and I pick up a plate. I turn to watch him walk towards Theo and I take a deep breath. I turn back towards the table and I pick up some food that Noiz has made before. I pick up a fork at the end of a table and glass of champagne. 

"_Hey, cutie."_ I scowl at the voice coming from behind me and I try to walk off away from him towards Noiz. But Brandt grabs my arm. "_You are being awfully rude." _

"_Get your hands off of me,"_ I growl out and he chuckles. I try to bring Desire forward so I can stop Brandt's advances but it's not working. I forcefully move forward so I get out of his grip and I start speeding forward. But he catches me again, I feel anxiety rush through me. I pull myself out of his arms and I throw my drink in his face. "_Stop touching me!_" I scream at him and he laughs darkly. I hear Noiz angrily shout something from where he is standing and I hear him running over. "_You just fucked up big time, asshole," _I smirk and take a few steps back. I watch as Noiz stops running and his fist goes flying at Brandt's face. Why didn't you come forward and help me? **Can't have everyone seeing me now, can we?** But now we caused a scene. I take a deep breath feeling my anxiety build in my throat and I look over at Noiz. He is yelling at Brandt in German and I'm freaking out so much I don't understand what he is saying. "Noiz, let's just go," I say gripping onto his arm and he looks down at me. "Please, I can't." Noiz sighs and wraps his arm around me. 

_"Keep your filthy hands off my lover!" _Noiz growls at Brandt who is sitting on the floor slowing trying to sit up and Noiz starts pulling me with him. I gasp when I feel a hand on my ass the doesn't belong to Noiz and I kick my foot backward. I hear him grunt behind me knowing I kicked him in the balls and Noiz tenses up. _"You really are fucking stupid, you're fired. Pack up your shit and leave." _ Noiz growls out and pulls me up against his chest. _" Aoba is mine and I am his. Nobody is allowed to touch who I love that way. You are a piece of shit." _ Noiz presses his lips to mine lovingly and I kiss him back. We walk out of the dining hall and out towards the elevator. Noiz presses the button to go downstairs and the door dings when it opens. We walk inside and as soon as the door starts closing tears come to my eyes. I cling onto Noiz tightly and let out a sob. 

"Desire wouldn't come out, I tried to use scrap to stop Brandt. Desire said he didn't want anyone to see him." I sob into Noiz's neck and he rubs my back. 

"You have nothing to worry about, my love. Besides I thought scrap didn't work on him when you tried before." He kisses my hair and runs his fingers through my hair. It feels so good. I feel myself starting to calm down and I sigh. I stand up straight and wipe the tears off of my face. Noiz faces me and presses his lips against mine. He sucks on my bottom lip hard enough to leave a bruise and I moan into his mouth. Noiz pulls back and smirks at my mouth. "Now that's a nice spot for a lovebite."

"Perverted brat." I giggle and Noiz smiles. "I should give you one to. Make sure everyone knows who we belong to." I wink at him and feel my face heats up. "I love you Noiz."

"I love you, Aoba."


End file.
